Kidnapped with Phantom
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Mr Lancers English class get kidnapped. But when Sam and Tucker are the only ones Phantom talks to, Paulina begins to wonder. How? Paulina's POV. No PP. DISCLAIMER: Don't own Danny Phantom
1. I'm Bored

**Enjoy**

* * *

As per usual, the school day began with nerdy, clumsy and clueless Danny Fenton limping into the class, having arrived ten minutes later. The math teacher, Mrs Goldberry, only sighed and gave him a detention before telling him to take a seat.

I, Paulina Sanchez, looked over in time to see Goth Sam pass Danny a note. Techno Geek Tucker read the note over Danny's shoulder. Danny mouthed 'beware' and all three of them burst into silent laughter.

Last period, the freshman class had English with Mr Lancer. I decided to look over at Danny's seat and saw that it was empty.

He was skipping again.

Then, just as Mr Lancer was beginning to speal. everything went black.

* * *

**Paulina maybe out of character a lot in the chapters yet to come. **


	2. I'm Lovestruck

Okay, did try and make it longer. Did I succeed?

* * *

I slowly came round. I was looking at a wooden ceiling. I put a hand to my head, and slowly raised myself up of the floor. And the sight I saw was a weird one.

The Goth and the Technogeek were facing a giant mechanical ghost. I think he's a hunter.

"So, where is the Ghost Child?" he asked the Losers. Why ask them? They have nothing to do with him.

"Right behind you" said the Goth and the Ghost turned around only to punch in the face by... OMG it's Danny Phantom.

He punched the Ghost in the face and sent it flying into a wall.

He then jumped on top of it and pulled the head of. He then grabbed a Thermos and placed it inside the armour. A moment after he had pushed the button, he brought the Thermos out and capped it.

Phantom floated over to Goth and Technogeek.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked them while he lowered himself onto the floor, not making a sound as he landed.

"Yes, how are we going to get out of here?" Goth asked as she looked around.

"Well I can get us out easily but I can't get the entire english class out" said Phantom and he smiled.

"What. The Ghost Boy not strong enough" said Goth, with a taunting tone. She smiled cheekily at Phantom.

"Oh ha ha, that's very very very amusing" said Phantom with his arms cross.

"It is, isn't it?" asked Goth.

"Lovebirds" coughed Technogeek. Phantom and Goth whacked him on the back of the head.

"Jesus, It's Danny Phantom!" yelled Dash, and he went running up to Phantom and started to shake his hand.

"Remember me, we both got shrunk and I had to help you with climbing and all that because you were weak" said Dash. Phantom turned his hand intangable and pulled away, nodding his head.

While Dash blabbed, the rest of the class had woken up. Mr Lancer walked up to Phantom.

"Mr Phantom, do you know where we are?" he asked.

"No, not Mr Phantom. Danny Phantom. Ghost Zone, I thought you were meant to be smart" said Phantom and Goth whacked him on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Phantom turned to her.

"Be nice, are we getting back?" Goth told him.

"Fine, meet me outside" and Phantom vanished with a flash.

Goth and Technogeek looked at each other and they walked away, right through the wall. We followed them and found ourselves on an island. Sam and Tucker were looking around.

Phantom appeared behind them.

"Okay, so we are day's walk away from Walker" said Sam.

"Do you want me to go back to Prison. He's brutal" said Phantom.

"Sorry, forgot" said Sam.

"Yeah, sure you did" Phantom sighed.

"If we walk from here, we'll be a two day's walk away from Frostbite, I think" Sam smiled at Phantom.

"Would you like an area view?" Phantom asked.

"Yes please" said Sam. Phantom grabbed her hand and they flew up.

We watched, really confused.

They came back down.

"I was right, we're a two day's walk away from Frostbites. If we walk now, and rest twice during the journey. We'll be there by tomorrow night" said Sam and she smiled.

"Oh, and Phantom, what do you think the best option for you would be?" I called to him, fluttering him with my eyelashes.

"To stay with Sam and Tucker" Phantom said and floated near them.

"Okay, first questions. We know you have questions for your hero. Paulina and Dash can ask one" Tucker said.

"Who put you do in charge?" Kwan called.

"Me" said Phantom.

"Shouldn't you be in charge?" asked Mr Lancer.

"No"

"But your dead. You can lead us" said Dash.

"I'm not dead" said Phantom through clenched teeth and he fell to the ground. Sam and Tucker grabbed him and whispered to him.

"Okay, we're not letting you ask him questions. In fact. He's not allowed to talk" Sam smiled while Phantom sighed.

"Why's he not allowed to talk?" I asked, bitterly disappointed.

"Because he has a secret that could ruin your world" Sam said darkly.

"In fact, Tucker, your not allowed to talk either. Unless you need to." Sam smiled evilly.

Phantom looked up, hopefully.

"Your not allowed to talk at all" smiled Sam.

Phantom sighed again.

"Lets go then" smiled Sam, and grabbed both Phantom and Tucker, lead the way.

Everybody, A-list and geek shared a looked and followed them.

I knew we had the same looked on our faces.

What was the secret?

* * *

Review if you wish.


	3. I'm Confused

I promise on the life on my best friend that the next chapter will be longer, much more longer.

* * *

We walked for twenty four hours before I complained.

"Can we stop now, we've walked for an entire day" I called to the two humans and ghost that were in front.

"It's only been an hour" Sam called back to me.

Well, it felt like a day to me.

Suddenly, Phantom disappeared while Sam stopped and Tucker looked around.

A ghost appeared.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST BEWARE!" I screamed as did the rest of the class. Sam and Tucker laughed. Phantom reappeared behind him.

"WHY DO YOU LAUGH? I AM THE MOST FEARED GHOST IN THE GHOST ZONE!" he proclaimed and that was when I noticed that Phantom was silently laughing.

Phantom grabbed the thermos he used earlier and sucked him in. I watched as Phantom lifted his arms and mouth Beware.

Where have I seen that before?

Sam turned around and whistled.

"Come on, time to move on" she said and she and Tucker began to walk with Phantom floating in between them.

Just as I was about to move on it struck me.

In class...

Beware.

Fenton.

* * *

My best friend is going to kill me if I break my promise.


	4. I'm Upset

I tried very very very very very very hard to make it longer. Hope I made you happy.

* * *

I froze.

No way? Fenton was living, breathing human. Phantom was dead, unbreathing ghost. I liked Phantom, not Fenton.

Phantom was hot, Fenton was not.

Phantom has been around for a few months. His first sighting was a month after Danny disappeared from school for a week.

He had been in a accident. He was electrocuted and then a month later, Phantom shows up.

Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom.

Wow, Amity Park is thick. Or blind. Or both.

I saw the A-list start talking. I took a closer look at Danny and saw Fenton. The hair and the face and hell even the body shape.

Danny Fenton, the son of the Ghost Hunters, the little brother to Jasmine Fenton, brainiac. Always fallen alseep in class, being late for class, never handing in homework, sometimes never even showing up for class and always getting bullied by the likes of me, Dash and the other A-List kids.

Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy, Inviso-Bill, the Hero. Always up at night, fighting Ghosts, always at every ghost fight.

No wonder he was always tired.

"Paulina, are you okay?" Dash said. I looked at him.

"Sorry" I looked past them and saw Sam, Danny and Tucker all talking. Away from us.

Star and Dash carried on with the conversation, throwing me worried glances. But I barely even noticed for I was too busy thinking.

Daniel Fenton. Danny Phantom. Wow.

This is just like a comic. And in the comic, the hero usually has a sidekick.

Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

And the hero always got the girl. Me?

I continued watching the trio, as they were known around town, and saw Tucker taking a picture and heard his cry of:-

"Blushing moment 567." Followed by Danny grabbing the PDA out of his hand and floating above him, laughing at him with it, waving it around.

Sam smirking at Tucker, as he tried to grab his PDA back.

No, I would never be the girl. Sam would be.

"Okay, time to go" said Sam, she took the PDA from Danny and gave him to Tucker. Danny smiled at her and glared at Tucker.

"Boys, we need to get to Frostbite" said Sam and she grabbed both of their ear lobes and dragged them down the path, both complaining all the way.


	5. I'm Loud

**Thanks to all who have read this story. **

**And a special thanks to all who have either:**

**-Favorited**

**-Followed**

**-Reviewed**

* * *

We walked for five hours, and I never talked to anyone. Danny, Sam and Tucker walked in front. Or flew. Sam was talking to them and every so often one of them would reply.

"Okay, this is the last break we'll be taking" Sam called.

"Why?" asked Dash.

"Because, soon we will be at Frostbite's and we will all freeze to death if we stop, other than Danny" explained Sam. She smiled and sat down beside Tucker and Danny, who have sat down at the edge of the path. I sat down beside Star and Dash.

"Are you feeling okay Paulina?" asked Star.

"Great" I told her and turned to the conversation the others were having.

"...it would be really great if we knew that secret" Dash was saying.

"I think I know the secret" I whispered.

"Paulina, did you say that you know the secret?" asked Valerie.

I glared at her.

"Yes" I told her and that got everyone's attention. Even Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Seriously?" Sam was moaning. Tucker looked at me and Danny had a pleading look on his face.

"Wait, Phantom, do you want your secret revelaed?" asked Dash.

"Yes, no more hiding" said Danny.

"Oh, can I say what I think then?" I asked.

Sam nodded.

"Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are the same person" I said.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Review please.**


	6. I'm Right

"Paulina, you have lost your mind" said Dash through his laughter.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Sam with her arms crossed.

"That Fentona can never be a hero. He's weak, snotty and getting beaten up by me every single day" boasted Dash.

"And what about if one day, his parents invented a Ghost Portal that didn't work until their youngest child was dared to go in. He turned it on and was half killed or zapped with Ectoplasm. Then had the ability of every ghost and so much more as well a human life" said Phantom smiling at Dash.

"But Fenton, why would he be you?" asked Kwan.

Danny allowed the rings to appear around his waist. I was blinded just a little by them but I watched as he closed his eyes and the rings disappeared around his head and feet.

He smirked at Sam and Tucker and they all laughed.

"But...how?" the entire class was gobsmaked, their mouths touching the ground but all I could do was;

"Yes! I got it right!"


	7. I'm Helpful

We carried on walking with Danny in the lead, when I heard Sam and Tucker talking.

"Danny has spent months hiding, why reveal himself now?" Sam asked Tucker.  
"I'm busy wondering where Mr Lancer is" said Tucker.

"Was Mr Lancer with us?" I asked, they both looked at me.

"Yes, something is going on here and I think Danny might be possessed" said Sam, inviting me into the conversation.

"Isn't that a bit stupid" I said.

Tucker shrugged.

"It's happened before" he said.

Today is full of surprises.

"How do we get Danny back, and Mr Lancer?" I added as an after thought.

"We're here!" Danny yelled from the front of the group.

"We ask Frostbite, he knows everything" said Sam. We all looked at Danny and I saw just a little bit of red in his eyes.

* * *

I know that I haven't been updating lately. I now have a plan. Every Saturday/Sunday I will update each of my stories and add in a one shot. Starting from this Saturday.

Besides that, I'm back at school and sitting three highers and two intermediates. I have tonnes of English homework due and a drama performance coming up.

Sorry, just had to get my head screwed on correctly.

Thanks for sticking with me.


	8. I'm Bossy

"Wait here" smirked Sam after Danny announced we were here.

Myself and Tucker watched her walk away and throw herself onto Danny, quite literally, and kiss him full on the mouth.

Danny fainted.

"Hey, Sam, what was that for?" asked Dash.

"This isn't Danny" Tucker said as we walked to stand next to Sam.

"Tuck, remember the face?" Sam said and they both laughed.

Needless to say, we looked at them like they were nuts.

Then Sam got angry. Tucker followed quickly behind.

"Who's paying you Amorpho?" she asked, looking down at the now awake Danny.

"Whatever do you mean Ms Manson?" sneered Danny.

"Come on, you would'nt just have fun in Danny's body, someone has to be paying you to reveal Danny's secret" Sam said and she knelt down to look Danny er Amorpho in the face.

"Okay, do not blame me. It was Plasmius. The night before you all arrived here, he had me kidnap Danny. Then had me inpersonate him. Danny wasn't doing what he was told so he kidnapped Mr Lancer, since no one would notice that he was gone" explained Amorpho as he shifted back to his ghost form.

"How much is he paying you?" Tucker asked.

"$100" said Amorpho.  
"Here's $1000" said Sam, dishing the money out her pocket like it was nothing.  
"What do you need?" asked Amorpho.  
"Take us to Danny and...Mr Lancer" I ordered.

"Okay" shrugged Amorpho and, using a neaklace, opening a portal.  
"Well the hell did you get that?" Sam asked

"Mr Plasmius gave it to me" said Amorpho with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Well, give it here" said Tucker as he struck his arm out.  
"Sure" said Amorpho, he handed it over and left.

"Lets go" I smiled and led the way through the portal. We all gasped.


	9. I'm Worried

This is the last chapter. And I promise to start keeping to schedule. An update a night. For any of my stories.

* * *

Danny was lying a table, eyes closed and breathing really slow, Mr Lancer was tied to a chair, a line of cellotape over his mouth and eyes wide at the sight of his class.

Sam and Tucker ran up to Danny while I and Dash went to Mr Lancer.  
Dash, who looks for any reason to cause anyone pain, pulled off the gag as I untied the ropes.  
"Is...he okay?" Mr Lancer asked, running towards to Danny, where Sam and Tucker were constantly trying to wake him up.  
"What happened?" asked Sam through clenched teeth.  
"I dunno, a ghost was threating Daniel. He said ,"give in or the human dies" and he just lay back and allowed that pysopath to just inject him with something. For hours, he screamed and ten minutes before you arrived, he just gave up and lay down."  
"We need to get him of here" I said, Dash lifted up Danny and we ran. We opened a portal straight to our world. We landed right in the centre of the park.  
We were a sight for blind eyes. Our clothes were dirty, a uncounciouss boy and a red mouthed teacher.  
Then my Moma came running up to me and that got a flood of parents running to the children. What I noticed was, like myself, all the kids were looking at Danny.  
When his mother came running over, Dash had stepped back and looked over her shoulder.

The Fentons stood there. Jazz, the daughter, screamed the name of her brother before she ran to Dash. Not even cringing when she brushed up against him, Jazz took Danny off him and started to look for life signs.  
"Mum, phone an ambulance. SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Jazz started to scream. I took my Moma's phone and phoned.

An hour later, all the kids were wrapped up in blankets, sitting in the park, as well as Mr Lancer.  
The Fentons were with Danny, who was at the hospital.  
"Come on, Paulina, you need to some sleep" I heard my moma whisper in my ear before she dragged me away. I saw that other kids were being treated the same.  
While we had sat in that circle, we all reached an agreement.  
We tell nobody that Danny FENTON is Danny PHANTOM.

The next morning (we all had a day of school) I sat on the couch, with a cup of hot chocolate. Star was e-mailing me, when the news report came on.  
"And an update on the missing class. Freshmen from Casper High were returned to us yesterday. They all refused to speak to the police and us, but Mrs Fenton gave an update on her son, the only one seriously injured " said the pretty newsreporter and then it went onto a clip on Maddie Fenton standing outside the hospital.  
"Danny...erm...he woke up this morning. He (sob) he didn't know who we were. He woke up and didn't talk for hour, then when the Doctor asked him what's wrong, he asked who he was, who we were and what was going on. The Doctor explained to us that he has amnesia. That he might never remember us" and that was when Maddie broke down.  
Our hero had amnesia.

* * *

Remember that idea I came up with, the one from Dash POV. However, instead of them getting taken to the ghost zone, they get locked up in the classroom and caring ghosts.

A sequel maybe?


End file.
